Many modern database tools integrate a database engine with a graphical user interface (GUI). The content of the database is formatted and displayed in the GUI according to a layout. The ability to visualize various amounts of information dynamically is an important asset for a knowledge worker who uses the database tools. Charting functions based on database content have been a significant component of various visualization tools. In conventional charting programs, a user defines a chart by designating a data series (e.g., a data source) for the chart. Once the data series is specified, the chart displays the same content using the same data series wherever a user puts the chart on a display. Therefore, in a database tool that contains multiple data sections, the user must create a separate chart for each data section, even when the configurations of the charts are substantially identical.